Pool Wars
by newmoon1220
Summary: Bella goes swimming with the Cullens in their pool after dusk. But the experience soon becomes a war between the Cullens as she becomes the monkey in the middle :D Entertaining, Fluffy, and Funny!
1. New Game

"Man, seeing you guys like this makes me depressed," I chuckled. Everyone sighed huge sighs after watching the weather report. Another sunny weekend made it's way to Forks.

"Man!" Emmett moaned. "We're going to be stuck inside the whole weekend!"

"No shopping," Alice griped. Rosalie sighed in agreement.

"You guys could go when it's dark," suggested Jasper.

"Nothing would be open!" Rosalie screamed.

"Oh, right."

This was the first time I'd seen the Cullens' reactions to a sunny weekend. I was sitting in Edward's lap. Even he looked upset.

"Do you have plans Bella?" Alice asked.

Edward sniggered. "Alice, I will not let you imprison Bella so _you_ won't be bored."

Everyone laughed. "No, I should. I feel bad for you guys."

"We don't need your sympathy," Rosalie spat.

"Fine," I muttered, forgetting all these vampires would hear me loud and clearly. I blushed.

"Don't get all fussy with me!" Rosalie shrieked. Would this girl ever start to like me?

"Rosalie!" Edward gaped with a warning look.

"You know, we never really used the pool!" Alice said thoughtfully.

Emmett jumped up. He ran to Alice and squeezed her in a tight hug, twirling her around. "Brilliant, Alice!"

"Put me down!" she shrieked. Emmett threw her back on Jasper's lap and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to change now!" Everyone began to get up as well.

"Wait, what about Bella?" Edward said. Emmett stopped in his tracks and turned to me as everyone did.

"I…uh..."

"You can swim, right?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"Of course!" I said, surprised. "How incapable do you think I am?"

He laughed. "A lot of people can't swim."

"Well I'm not one of them!"

Emmett grew impatient. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, how do you think Bella here will react at the sight of five vampires in their bathing suits on a sunny day?"

Emmett's face fell. "Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot." He moped back downstairs. Everyone else sighed as they sat back down.

"Why don't you just go without me?" I suggested. Emmett's face beamed.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't exactly be so fair."

I then felt pretty bad. I couldn't bear knowing I was holding back everyone from having the fun they wanted. Jasper must have felt my guiltiness.

"Don't feel guilty, Bella. It's not your fault!"

Then I had an idea. "What if we all went swimming when it's dark at night? I mean, its only two. With daylight savings, it should be dark by six!"

"We could do that, but what will we do until six?" Alice asked. Everyone was silent. Emmett heaved a sigh.

"See? Nothing."

"Stop acting like a baby, Emmett," retorted Jasper. "You're making Bella here feel terrible."

"Hey Bella, do you have any bathing suits?" Alice asked. My eyes widened. I might as well lie.

"Uh, somewhere probably," I replied weakly. She smiled deviously.

"You're lying!" She shrieked.

"Am not!"

"Are too! Rose, come here! We got to find Bella a hot bikini." Instantly, Rosalie was tugging me away from Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and tightened my grip. Edward pushed me off of him. I looked at him, horrified.

"Edward!" He smiled.

"Just have fun." Edward teased.

"You're going to pay!" I yelped as Rosalie threw me over her back. I tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but my feeble attempts were useless. The enthusiastic Alice walked behind us.

"See, Bella!" Alice began. "We have to leave the boys to fend for themselves. Rosalie kicked open the door to her room and dropped me on her bed.

"I have tons of bikinis," she informed.

"Yeah, me too! Oh, this will be so much fun, huh Bella?" I knew Alice was teasing me. I sighed.

"Here try this one!" Rosalie threw me a black and white polka dot two-piece. I tried it on, along with several others. The two kept throwing more and more at me. Alice organized all of the bathing suits in several piles: One for the ones that I tried and looked good on me, the ones that I haven't tried but have potential, the ones that don't look good on me, the ones that are horrific on or off me, and the ones that look absolutely stunning. So far, that last category was empty.

"How 'bout this one, guys?" I asked while circling in the mirror. I was wearing a bright yellow two-piece with brown and aqua blue stripes. "It works!"

"No it doesn't," snapped Rosalie.

"We can do better," Alice added. I sighed. Maybe if I acted more excited about it, they would just end this fashion show and keep this one. But they didn't buy it.

"We'll find you one, Bella! Don't worry!" Alice tried to reassure me.

"I'm not worrying!" I shrieked. Then I opened the door and called, "Edward, you will be sorry!" I heard him, Emmett, and Jasper laugh. I pouted as Alice grabbed my arm to pull me back in and shut the door.

-----------------------------

"Perfect!" Alice squeaked. "We found you the best bikini, and right on time too!" I glanced at the clock, which read 6:30. When I checked the window, it was dusk.

I shared one more look at the mirror. This one _was _perfect. It was bright aqua blue, a color that, according to Rosalie, "complimented my complexion". It had some brown spots and flowers here and there. It was a perfect fit.

"Here, put this on," Alice said while throwing me a pink towel robe. I tied it around my waist and walked downstairs. Alice and Rosalie had already changed. They told Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to go to the pool outside and wait there.

"Okay, Bella, you look absolutely hot so we need to announce your arrival formally!"

I tried to protest, but she was already telling me what to do. She demonstrated some poses, and choreographed a whole act for me. I mechanically nodded, mentally noting that whatever she was instructing me to do wasn't going to happen.

"So you got all that?" she finally said.

"Yup."

"Okay, come on then!" Alice took my hand and we walked outside through the sliding door. Everyone looked at Alice and me. I held tightly to the tie that held my robe intact. It was quiet for a moment.

"Bella," Alice nudged me.

"What?"

"Take off your robe already!" Everyone laughed. I blushed a bit.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" she shrieked. I stood still. "Don't make me do it for you!"

"No one say a _word!_" I warned. "Not a word!"

Edward and Emmett chuckled. I untied the robe, extremely embarrassed at all the eyes staring at me. I opened it, and let it slide off my body. Emmett whistled and made playful wolf growls, but quickly stopped when Edward punched him.

"Bella, you look…hot!" Jasper said. I blushed so vibrantly I felt I was going to explode.

Alice nudged my shoulder. "Do that poses!" she reminded me.

"_No_!" I hissed. Edward laughed as he walked towards us. Now that the hard part was over, I took a moment to look around me. Alice and Rosalie were stunning. Their figures were nothing compared to mine. They had perfect curves and beautiful features…I felt like crying right then and there. And Edward. As he walked towards me, my eyes were fixed to his bare chest. I had never seen such a stiff and masculine body before. He ran his fingers threw mine and hugged me. I placed me head on his chest.

"You look amazing," he breathed in my ear.

"So do you." He laughed and kissed my forehead softly.

"Okay enough with that!" Emmett said, tearing Edward away from me. Edward shot him a glance of annoyance. Emmett just smiled.

"Let's have some fun!" Emmett walked over to me and swung me carelessly in his arms. I thrashed my feet and tried to squirm my way out of his grasp. I had a feeling where he was going with me.

"Emmett! Put me down!" As he made his way to the edge of the pool, I gripped onto him as tightly as I could. He began tearing me away effortlessly. He was holding me by my waist, and I was dangling in thin air. Below me was the water.

"Emmett!" I shrieked. I held forcefully to his hand in fright.

"Emmett stop!" Edward called. Emmett looked confused for a moment, and pulled me back into his arms. _Yes, thank you! Super boyfriend to the rescue; always comes in handy._

"Bella, are you scared?" he asked, looking down at me. I clung to his arms.

"Yes!"

"Of what?"

"Of the _cold _water." I smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Your scared of how cold it is, huh?"

"Yeah."

He smiled devilishly. "Oh come on, you gotta think of better excuses than that!" He began to swing his arms back and forth towards the pool, building momentum. I gasped as he got ready to throw me into the air.

Before I could object, I was being tossed into the air, straight into the pool. I landed butt first. To my surprise, the water was warm. However, hitting the water felt like I was stung by a ton of needles. Emmett's strength obviously had caused the impact I had on the water. I remembered that I had screamed as he flew me into the air.

The pool was deep. Very deep. I never reached the bottom. I held my breath, eyes scrunched closed, as I pushed my way to the surface. Although it never came. I panicked as I tried to swim to air.

A pair of freezing hands took my wrists together and pulled me upwards extremely fast. Before I knew it, I was breathing once more, in Edward's lap.

"Your pool's deep!" I said while catching my breath.

"Yes, 15ft." I wiped my eyes and pulled back my hair. Then I remembered my devious plans. I jumped of Edward's lap, but he just grabbed me back.

"And where, might I ask, are you going?" He grabbed my wrists, ignoring my attempts to yank them back.

"To get Emmett for that!" I kept trying to slide off of Edward, but he tightly held me.

"May I remind you there isn't much you can do to strong old Emmett?" I pouted.

"You don't have to be so discouraging!" He finally let me go. I instantly grabbed the wall of the pool. I lifted my hands and pushed myself over the wall. I sat on the edge for a moment, looking down into my lap, coaxing a plan.

And suddenly I was in the water once more.

This time I made it to the surface alone, only to see Emmett roaring with laughter. He had pushed me off the edge as I was sitting there. I sulked again. Edward held out his hand, and I took it. He pulled me on his lap again.

"You were saying?" he teased. I crossed my arms and frowned like a child. There was a huge rush of waves as Emmett and Jasper both jumped in the pool at the same time. And I didn't think it was an accident or coincidence when it was Rosalie and Alice who got soaked.

They were lounging on some long chairs, reading fashion magazines. I looked up and saw their faces twist as they wiped the water off of their bodies, and their soaked magazines.

"You…gah!" Alice puffed. She rolled her magazine into a cylinder shaped tube and whacked Jasper right in the head. Rosalie scrunched hers in a ball and lunged it into Emmett. Edward and me giggled at the scene. Rosalie and Alice jumped inside the pool and got a corner of their own.

"You know, we should play a game," I suggested to Edward. Everyone's eyes suddenly were on me.

"What game?" Emmett said excitedly. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"How about, 'kill our boyfriends?'" she fired. Alice clapped her hands in agreement.

I glanced at Edward. "You can do that…I'd rather keep mine." Edward smirked at Rosalie as I took his hand.

"You're just saying that because he's on your side!" Emmett complained.

"Yes, exactly," I stated.

"Well, how about the time he let me tickle you to death?"

My face fell in agreement. "Yeah…"

"Or how about how he never saves you from hours of torture at the mall?" Alice and Rosalie were about to protest, but Emmett held his hand in their direction, silencing them. I nodded again, taking my hand out of Edward's.

Edward stiffened as Emmett continued his interrogation. "Or how about today, when he effortlessly allowed Alice and Rosalie to anguish you with an endless bathing suit fashion show?"

I glanced at Edward and smiled. He held a straight face as he glared at Emmett. His eyes had a spark of playful annoyance. I slowly began sliding off Edward's lap.

"I think he's right, Edward. Why should only they be punished, when you contributed just as much?"

"Yeah!" Jasper prodded. I glided off his lap and swam towards Alice and Rosalie. Alice grabbed me and I sat on _her_ lap now. "I think they _all _should be punished. Don't you agree, girls?" Rosalie and me nodded while trying to hold back huge grins.

Emmett and Jasper gaped. Edward just snorted. "What?!" Emmett hollered. "I'm the one who so knowledgably proved Edward guilty!"

"And also who knowledgably waterlogged our NEW magazines," Rosalie icily added.

"It was an accident!" he wailed.

"Stop being such a baby, Emmett! What are you so afraid of?" Alice sneered.

He stiffened and stood up boldly. "Nothing," he said simply.

"You guy's will ruin Emmett's ego here," taunted Jasper. Alice shot him a chilly glance.

"You shush! You are in just as much trouble as he is!"

"Look, how about we forget about all our troubles and punishments and just have some fun?" I had almost forgotten Edward was here. All eyes shot to him as he calmly sat by himself. He smiled halfheartedly.

"Your not getting off that easy, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I reminded him. He raised his eyebrows. And before I knew it, I was in his lap, bound by his iron arms.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked. "Bella is on _our _side! You can't just take her!"

"Yeah, give her back!" Rosalie yelled.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he obviously was way to strong. "No."

"_Yes_," Rosalie said bitterly.

He just held me tighter. Then Emmett spoke. "Oh, well look what we have here. I think I just figured out what game we're playing after all!"

I looked at Emmett, horrified. He smiled evilly.

"The fight for the human."

**A/N: I _am _planning on continuing in a next chapter, but first I want to see if people would be interested to see what happens next:P So please review! I want like a bazillion reviews or no next chapter! ... ... ... Well, I guess it doesn't matter because I'll be tempted to post it anyways:D Thanks for reading! Now go review!**


	2. How To Play

_I looked at Emmett, horrified. He smiled evilly. _

_"The fight for the human." _

My mouth hung open. Edward sat upright a bit. Rosalie wickedly smiled with Emmett. Alice looked uncertain, along with Jasper.

"Now, wait just a second," I objected, raising my voice a bit. "I will _not _be your _soccer ball!_"

Edward loosened his grip around my waist.

"Think of you as…our snitch," Rosalie said with a small smile on her face. I pulled away from Edward.

"Your _what?_"

"Snitch, you know, like in Harry Potter…"

"_Snitch_?!" I gaped. Edward was holding me back from jumping any farther.

"Yup."

Sheesh, Rosalie was seriously getting on my nerves. Everyone obviously sensed the tension.

Before I could continue to argue, Alice cut in.

"Stop it!" _Thank god. Someone here is still sane._ "Bella, the position of the snitch isn't so bad."

I looked at Alice, wide-eyed. Was she seriously considering on playing a game where everyone was after me?

"Great idea, huh? Am I a genius or what?" Emmett smiled when everyone nodded.

"Wait, you guys can't be serious!" I yelled. I looked at Edward. His eyes were beaming.

"It could be fun, Bella."

Emmett then was his eager self. "Okay, so here's how the game works. We-"

"Wait, Emmett," Jasper interrupted. Emmett sighed in frustration.

"What now?"

"We should ask Bella if it's okay with her."

"She already said so!" Emmett cried.

Jasper ignored him and looked at me. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me. I slumped back onto Edward, feeling pressured.

"Bella?"

"Well, I guess so…" I answered weakly.

"Okay great," Emmett continued. Edward, Jasper, and Alice all gave me sincere looks, while Rosalie listened intently. I looked at Emmett and began to listen.

"So, everyone will be positioned at a different corner of the pool. Our pool is really big, so it should be fair. Bella will be in the middle." I gulped. "When I say 'GO!', we all have to go for Bella. Whoever gets her first will have to hold onto her. Everyone else will have to try and catch him/her off guard and take Bella for himself or herself.

"Now, once you get a hold of Bella, you have to place her in the prison." _Wow, Emmett's pretty creative, _I thought. "The prison will be…" He looked around. "In the corners you start out from.

"Now, to add a twist to the game, we will have…" he ran inside the house for a mere second and came back with something in his hand. "These red and blue rubber bands. Everyone will start out with one of each, and needs to wear them on their wrists or ankles. Actually, you can wear them anywhere you choose. Just nowhere icky… Anyways, your sub-goal is to collect the bands from others. They will help you to…uh win."

Everyone had been listening very carefully with wide eyes. I felt a hard pit forming in my stomach.

"So how do we win?" Alice asked.

Emmett thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it'll just go on forever."

I felt my stomach drop. "Wha-"

"Bella doesn't have forever," Edward reminded him. I gave him a look of thanks.

"Okay, have any ideas?"

It was silent for a moment. Then, I spoke, to everyone's surprise. "How about whoever captures me and manages to keep me in the prison for a whole thirty seconds?"

"Good idea, Bella!" Emmett said. "I like it! But someone has to time it."

"I will, since I'm going to be in the prison, waiting."

"Makes sense!" Alice agreed in excitement.

"Okay, ready, set, g-"

"Hold on a second Emmett!" Edward snapped. "We need some rules." Everyone focused their attention to Edward. "Vampire speed is prohibited."

"What?!" roared Emmett. Everyone else shook their heads.

"Why?" Jasper asked for everyone.

"Because if we barge into each other for Bella, she's bound to break something. Think about it. With our speed, we could crush her by merely grabbing her arm. So no vampire speed!"

"Oh, okay then," everyone agreed.

"Any other rules?" mocked Rosalie.

"Yes. If things get out of hand, it's over. As for the vampire speed, if anyone breaks the rule, they will be disqualified."

"Since when are you the referee here?" Emmett growled. "_I'm _the one who made this game!"

"And _I'm _the only one who seems to be concerned about Bella's safety." Ouch. That must have hurt, for all of them. But he was right. This whole time, no one had taken in consideration that I was human. I blushed and buried into Edward.

"And please remember that the human needs to breath," Edward added with a weak laugh. He rubbed his hand on my hair as I hugged him.

"Okay, but it's still not clear what the rubber bands will do," Alice pointed out.

"Okay, then," Emmett began. "The red ones will be worth 10 points, and the blue 20. When you get Bella, you have to put all your rubber bands on her wrists or ankles. If someone steals Bella, then they get to take all the rubber bands on her as well. In the end, whomever wins gets to pinpoint one person in the family. They get to make that person do whatever they want that many times.

For example, if I win (which I will)," everyone snickered. "And my total point value is 40, then I can tell Edward to dye his hair purple for 40 days. Or tell Alice to wear 40 layers of dirty socks. Or tell Jasper to eat 40 hotdogs." Emmett paused. "Or, have my dear Rosalie make out with me 40 times."

Everyone's expressions were suddenly extremely greedy, annoyed, and excited. Why oh why, did Emmett have to make everyone all pumped up?

"So that's how we're playing," Emmett concluded. "Put her in the middle of the pool, Edward."

He stood unmoving, his arms still wrapped around me. "Edward!" Rosalie hissed. I clung to his arms.

"How about Bella starts in _my _arms?" he suggested slyly.

"How about no?" Rosalie spat.

"How about yes?" I asked, trying to sound as serious as Rosalie. Everyone glared at me. I quickly silenced myself.

"Can't you guys think of something else to play?" I whined.

"NO!" they all seemed to say at once.

"Okay, okay," I grumbled. This would be interesting.

**A/N: So since I'm having so much fun with this fluffy fanfic, I've decided to wrtie a little more than I planned. There will most likely be two more chapters, one with the game in it, and one with the results. Please keep reviewing; its really encouraging! Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, compared to chapter one. **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! It's what keeps me writing. NOTE: The next chapter is written, and will be posted tomarrow:D**


	3. The Fight for the Human PART ONE

"_Can't you guys think of something else to play?" I whined._

"_NO!" they all seemed to say at once._

"_Okay, okay," I grumbled. This would be interesting._

Edward started to wade through the water towards the center of the pool. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck, my legs cupped in his arms, as he did this. Once he was in the middle, he tore my hands off him.

"Edward, don't make me do this," I whispered. He took my face in his hands and kissed my lips.

"You'll be with me the whole time," he reassured me.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I could hear everyone snickering in the background. "Don't be too sure of yourself, Edward," Alice warned.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," taunted Jasper.

"Alright, everyone get in position," Emmett instructed. I felt my arms and legs becoming a bit tired from trying to float.

"You guys better hurry up, because I'm getting tired of dog-paddling!" They all laughed. In their eyes, you could see the fire of competitiveness. They all wanted that grand prize.

"Here, Bella." Emmett threw me a red and blue band. I slid one on my right wrist and one on my left ankle.

"Come and get me," I joked weakly. Suddenly, I regretted teasing them, because the fire in their eyes grew ablaze.

"Ready," began Emmett. "Set…GO!" By "ready", I had my plan. The second he said, "set", I scrunched my eyes. And at "go", I submerged my head underwater and darted downward as fast as I could. I heard the splashing of them swimming at human speed, as well as the feeling of the waves rumbling on my skin. Once I had darted downward, I heard a huge boom. They had all swam right into each other, just like I planned. I smiled contently.

Before I could glance upwards to see who was there, I felt the familiar freezing hands grabbing me and pulling me away. I scrunched my eyes tight. The Cullen was towing me away. When I had the urge to breath, I tugged at the arm and jolted upwards. Immediately, I was above the surface, gasping for air.

When my eyes shot open, a rush of relief made it's way through me when I saw it was Edward who was dragging me along, just as he had promised. I heard kicking and punching and yelping. I felt as if I was the last zebra on the planet, surrounded by five starving lions. Everyone fought for me like it depended on their life.

He hauled me to the side and hollered, "Count!" Instantly, I began counting.

_One one-thousand, two one-thousand…_

"Yes!" I heard Edward yell in triumph. I saw him slide a red band on his wrist.

Out of all the Cullens, Emmett and Edward seemed to be the most aggressive. Emmett was lashing at Edward as if he'd been called "Emmy". And Edward was clashing with Emmett like he'd been called "Eddie". The two seemed brutally mad at each other. I wasn't surprised when Alice came grabbing my arm and pulled me along with her with immense speed. Edward and Emmett were so caught up in their little battle that it took a second or two before they stopped exchanging blows and decided to lunge at Alice and me.

Alice placed me in her corner and told me to count. She acted like a shield. Her arms and legs were spread out far. She constantly threw punches and kicks at Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. I noticed that Rosalie was sitting on the side. _She's clever,_ I thought. _She's waiting for the perfect moment to take me. _

I silently hoped that I _wouldn't _fall in Rosalie's hands. I had a feeling it would be painful.

I picked myself onto the edge of the pool and sat there, cross-legged. I started at the fight across from me and sighed. Edward met my gaze for a moment. I mouthed, "You promised." He gave me the most heartfelt look he could possibly manage.

A sudden bang caught my attention. I shot a glance towards where it came from. Someone had thrown Alice towards a wall in the pool. I mentally laughed at the sight of the broken brick wall. When I turned back to look at the others, they all started at me, then at each other.

Each one of them had an opportunity. Each one could snatch me then and there. But none did. They were waiting for one to move and others to begin to fight. I realized Edward had a huge advantage in this situation: mind reading.

I stood on my feet. Everyone seemed appalled.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I announced. They all stared at me, their eyes nearly twitching. I tried to hold back from laughing.

"Seriously!" I yelled. They all seemed to relax a bit. Emmett sighed. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I just stood there, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Just go!" snapped Rosalie.

"O-okay," I stammered. I grabbed my robe and headed inside towards the bathroom.

Once I got there, I burst out laughing. Edward and Jasper opened the unlocked door and folded their arms.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, irritated. He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards his stern gaze.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" I roared. Edward smiled, his eyes still stern and annoyed.

"What should we do with her, Edward?" Jasper asked, clenching his teeth. I giggled.

"Not sure, Jasper. Maybe, oh I don't know, tickle her?"

"No!" I screamed.

"Then come back and don't do that again!" Edward snapped.

"You're the one who kept reminding them I'm human!" I shot back.

Jasper poked an obvious weak spot, and I yelped as the familiar tickle-sensation overwhelmed that area.

"Come on," Edward said, pulling me out of the bathroom.

"I really have to go!" I complained, trying to hold back laughs that would give me away.

He raised his eyebrows. "Hurry up."

"Can you get out?!" I shrieked as I pushed him out the door. Once it was locked, I began to laugh again and took care of my business.

**A/N: Guess what? This chapter turned out to be SSSOOOO long that I cut is short:P Meaning, the continuation of the game will be posted tommarow! MWAHAHAHA. Sorry for the wait:D Please hang in there! And just another reminder: REVIEW! It's seriosuly what keeps me writing:P Your reviews make my da, guys! I love coming home to be welcomed by five new emails. YIPEE! thanks people:)**

**NOTE: I am going on vacation this weekand to visit my sister... I PROMISE ILL DO MY BEST TO GET A HOLD OF A COMPUTAR and I probably will be able to, thank god! so just letting you know in case your wondering why I might update a little late:D Thanks again guys!**


	4. The Fight for the Human PART TWO

_"I really have to go!" I complained, trying to hold back laughs that would give me away._

_He raised his eyebrows. "Hurry up."_

_"Can you get out?!" I shrieked as I pushed him out the door. Once it was locked, I began to laugh and took care of my business._

----------------------

"No more bathroom breaks," indicated Alice.

"Right," I said as I stepped back into the pool.

"Ugh," Rosalie groaned.

"Okay," Emmett began. "Alice, you were lying on the broken brick wall over there, Jasper, me and Edward in front of Bella, and Rosalie in the corner. Okay, start!"

Just as before, everyone was unmoving. I restlessly waited for one of them to come and grab me. Finally, just as Alice was beginning to regain her energy, Emmett shot forward. Jasper took this to his advantage and swam to me as fast as he could. _Fifteen one thousand, sixteen one thousand…._ Rosalie lunged at Jasper, but he just pushed her away. She growled in frustration as Jasper carried me away in his arms.

"What's up, Bella," he panted as he swam towards his corner. I let go of his neck as he placed me in his corner. I began to count.

This was never going to work. All four of them were thrashing at Jasper now, and based on their lustful expressions, he wouldn't be able his protective stance for long. It occurred to me this may never end.

"Wait!" I cried. The continued fighting while glancing at me to make sure nothing was seriously wrong.

"Stop!" I screamed. This time they faltered their attacks and looked at me in confusion.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I…uh…"

"Spit it out!" Rosalie urged.

"This isn't working!" They all grew silent, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I mean to say that at this rate no one will win!" They all shared glances. "Each one of you will have me in their prison eventually, but someone will manage to grab me because one against four isn't so rewarding! We should have teams."

Alice, Edward, and Jasper creased their eyebrows thoughtfully. Emmett and Rosalie looked impatient as usual.

"I think Bella's right," Alice agreed. "If we go on like this, no one is bound to win."

"Teams?" repeated Edward.

"There is an uneven number though," Jasper pointed out. My face fell slightly at this very true but unfortunate statement. Suddenly all of their heads shot towards the sliding door that led inside the house. I followed their gazes.

"I'll play," Carlisle said as he walked towards us. He flipped off his shirt, revealing yet another breathtaking figure.

"That makes it even!" I exclaimed. Emmett handed Carlisle a red and blue band while explaining how to play the game quickly. Once he nodded, he jumped onto the pool and everyone began arguing on how to pick teams.

"Okay, everyone shut up!" I yelled. They all looked at me, taken aback by my sudden confidence. I smiled weakly. "_I'll _pick the teams since you guys can't handle it like _grown ups._"

"Shoot," Edward said.

"Okay, there will be two teams. Team A will consist of Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle. Team B, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett."

"Sounds good with me," Alice said, while giving Rosalie a high five.

"Alright then. All the rules are still the same," Emmett added.

"And Bella should start with our team, since I had her last," Jasper mentioned.

"Not fair!" Rosalie whined.

"Okay do rock, paper scissors guys," I said.

"Fine." Rosalie and Jasper chanted, _"Rock, paper, scissors_". Rosalie had rock and Jasper had paper.

"Yes!" Jasper triumphed. I stayed where I was. Rosalie slumped back to her team's side of the pool.

"Okay, let's continue!" Emmett announced. I scrunched in the corner. Edward came swimming to me.

"Edward, you guard Bella while me and Jasper take care of these ladies." Carlisle growled. "And man," Emmett added, smiling.

"Guard her with your life!" Jasper called.

"As always," he said sedately, his eyes fixed to mine. I smiled and waited for his irony grasp. I blushed as he wrapped himself around me and held me firmly, but gently. "Bella, start counting, okay?" I nodded and began mentally counting.

I constantly flinched my head away in reaction to the barbaric blows the four vampires where exchanging. Edward covered my ears as I lay in his lap. It went on for a while.

"Twenty-three one thousand!" I called out loud. I could see Team A becoming tense, and our team anxious.

I was silently beaming with happiness myself. Edward would win, and all would be well. I laughed quietly, hugging him tight.

All my happiness was shattered for a mere second.

It took a moment for me to realize what had happened, even though it still wasn't very clear. I knew for sure that I wasn't in Edward's arms. I opened my before closed eyes, and saw that Edward had flung himself forward as Rosalie had slipped past Jasper and Emmett's defense. I was floating in the water and began to swim up. However, the second I took a breath, someone was pulling me away once more.

Rosalie threw me inside their prison. I clung to the wall, watching once more a grueling fight. It seemed they had a different strategy, since no one was personally guarding me as Edward had done.

They were very tough. I'd never seen Carlisle fight before. And he was just as a good fighter as Emmett. I grew excited once more as the seconds ticked by.

"Twenty one thousand!" I called out. "Twenty-two one thousand…"

When I called out twenty- six one thousand, I noticed that Rosalie was getting worn out by trying to fight off Emmett. I kept praying she wouldn't slip, because they were so close. And suddenly, she went for plan B.

Rosalie embraced Emmett in the most passionate kiss I had ever seen. She ran her fingers through his hair, her hand smothering his bare chest. At first he seemed surprised, but then he played along. They began to make out. For a second, everyone stared at them in total awe. And a second was just enough time.

"Thirty!" I yelled. Everyone's heads shot up in shock.

"What?" Edward asked, as if he hadn't heard.

"Thirty! Team A wins!"

Alice yelped in excitement and came to squeeze me. She then turned to the busy Rosalie, who's focus was no where near us.

"Rosalie we won!" Alice screamed. Rosalie snapped our of her kiss, and pushed Emmett of her. She wiped her mouth.

"That was vile," she joked. Emmett looked taken aback.

"You mean to say you kissed me for that game? Not for me?"

"Sorry, hon. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!"

"Hmp," Emmett groaned as he crossed his hands.

"Congrats, ladies," Edward said sourly.

"Ahem," Carlisle said, irritated.

"And man," he added.

Jasper slapped his hand in the water and muttered, "Man!"

"So, let's see those bracelets girls, shall we?" Carlisle suggested. "Bella, what have you got?"

"All these!" I slid off four blue and six red.

A sudden wind swept towards the dark night. I got goose bumps and slightly shivered. It just became curious to me what time it was.

"What time is it?"

"9:30," Edward replied. "Are you cold?" I nodded.

"Why don't we settle this inside?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, please," I said. I walked out. Edward helped me into my robe and took my hand as we headed towards the living room.

-------------

**A/N: YAY! Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle win! I couldn't allow the boy's team, because what fun would that be? There is only one more chapter left, so hang in there! Also, please keep reveiwing! If I get to 100 reviews by the time this is all over, well let's just say I'll be totally happy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chap:P And for those who wished me a fun vacation, thanks! You're all so awesome!**


	5. Results!

I was relieved to be welcomed by living room's warmth. Edward sat cross-legged on the floor with me on his lap. Everyone sat in a circle on the carpet beside us.

Esme walked from the kitchen and looked a bit confused at our assembly.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked with some uncertainty.

"Yeah, Esme. We're a little busy now, if you don't mind," Emmett said through clenching teeth.

"Alright then…Bella, would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Sure, thank you," I replied. A cup of hot chocolate would make my day.

"Okay, so count your bands," Emmett growled. Rosalie smirked and began _slowly _counting out loud, obviously trying to annoy him.

"Oooone, Twooooo, Threeee…" Emmett puffed out air in annoyance. I giggled with Alice as she continued to aggravate Emmett.

Esme walked over to me and handed me a hot cup. "Here you go, dear," she said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks Esme." I sipped the hot cocoa. The warmth felt amazing. And it tasted great. I savored every drop.

"Mmmm," I mused. Edward rubbed my back and kissed my cheek.

"Finally!" Emmett hissed. "So you have four blue, and six red, which is 80 and 60, so your total points is…" he gulped. "140."

"Yay!" Alice squealed. Carlisle then stood up.

"Well, I'm leaving it up to you girls to decide what they will do 140 of. Good luck!"

"Damn straight we will!" Rosalie shouted in victory. Alice rubbed her hands together evilly.

"Well, well, well. What are we going to do with these naughty boys, Rose?" Alice asked.

"This might take some thought…" she answered.

"Bella, would you like to help us?" Alice asked. Rosalie gaped at her for a moment. I smiled.

"I'd love to." I got up to sit by Alice and Rosalie.

"Now, let's assign each of us one of these boys to punish these boys." Alice was obviously having a lot of fun with this. Emmett winced.

"How about each of us gets our boyfriend?" I suggested. "I mean, they can't be perfect all the time, so now's our chance for payback!"

Alice smiled and Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "Smart, Bella! So we'll just sit here until our minds are made!"

"Yes…" snickered Rosalie.

"Fine with me," I agreed cheerfully.

"So Rose, you first. Then me, then Bella."

Rosalie thought for a moment while studying Emmett's scared face. She finally smiled.

"Okay. Emmett, your going shopping with me until I've bought 140 pieces of clothing."

"What?!" he roared. "No way!"

"It's that, or we're separating rooms for 140 days!" she warned him. I heard Jasper whisper, "Ouch".

"Okay, okay! 140 pieces of clothing. Fine!" He crossed his arms and sat there like an angry child.

"So Jazz, Jazzy, Jaz-" Alice teased.

"Stop, Alice," he interrupted with a straight face.

"Hmm, can I split the number in half?"

"I suppose," Emmett said. Jasper whacked him.

"Hey, I already got mine so I don't care what she does to you," Emmett growled.

"Okay, you have to take me to 70 different malls and buy me 70 things from each mall." Jasper stared at her, motionless. Emmett pat him on the back.

"You'll live bro," he said. Jasper didn't move an inch.

"I think you've made him have a nervous breakdown or something," I said, staring concernedly at the still Jasper.

"Nah, he'll get over it. Won't you, Jasper?" she asked him happily. He didn't nod, so Emmett clasped his hands on Jasper's head and nodded it for him.

"Okay, Bella, it's your turn!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Uh…" I started into Edward's anxious eyes.

"Don't be afraid to be mean, Bella!"

"Yeah, Bella, don't be afraid," Edward mocked.

"Oh shush, Edward! Should I just do it for you?" Alice offered.

"NO!" I accidentally yelled. Everyone looked surprised at me.

"Oookay…" Rosalie chanted. I really didn't want Alice to do something totally terrible to my Edward.

"O-okay, so maybe Edward would have to…give me 140 kisses?" Emmett snorted. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Bella! Stop being so shy! Whatever you do to Edward won't make him like you less! So be that confident girl that was sitting here five minuets ago!" Rosalie snapped. I blushed as Edward smiled at me.

"I guess I love him _too _much," I confessed.

"If you _really _love him, you'll show him your dark side." Rosalie's tone convinced me, but the words made no sense. If any relationship was going to work, then you might as well try _not _to reveal your dark side.

"Fine, fine. I get to drive _my _car for 140 days." Edward gawked. Rosalie pat me on the back supportively.

"Atta girl!" she said.

Edward stood up. "Bella, 140 days is a _long _time."

"Yeah, so?" I said, finally feeling confident.

"That's right, Bella! Show him who's the boss!"

"It's more than three months!" he protested.

"Fine." Rosalie's face fell, but soon beamed up once I said my decision. "For thirty days, I get to drive. You have to sit with me at Mike Newton's table for ten days. And you have to kiss me a kiss that is one hundred seconds long."

He bit his lip, reviewing what I had said. "Fair enough."

"Excellent job, Bella!" Alice praised.

"So when should we do that kiss of yours?" Edward asked, pleased.

"Now," I answered as I walked towards him.

**A/N: The end! I gotta tell you guys, your reviews were totally awesome! Plus, I got to 100:D I'm so happy! I never thought this fanfic would be so loved:) AGAIN: I'm sorry, but this is the end of the fan fiction. I know some of you will ask me to continue, but I must say this is a good ending. Tell me if you agree or what not, because if most people will demand me to continue, I guess I could, but it defeats the purpose of the fanfic, since we're talking what happened _that_ night. Once again, thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**I was watching this movie called "Flicka" (it's a little cheesy:P) and there was this actress in it that I thought was SSOO Bella-ish. Her name is Kaylee DeFur. I was reading the desciption of Bella that Stephenie put on her website, and I really think she looks just like Bella (_my _Bella, anyways). So in your reviews, could you tell me what you think? Go to my profile to see pictures of her! Tell me if I'm crazy:P**


End file.
